Love Hurts
by Owlhead-jvr
Summary: Annabeth is your typical nerd. Her life has been difficult in high school, but everything seems to go further downhill when a certain raven haired boy turns up. Will they manage to, once again, change Annabeth's life for the better? Percabeth, Leyna, Jasper, Thalico and Gruniper are included. No demigods. Rated T for cussing and potential violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's POV**

The annoying buzz of my alarm clock woke me. I coherently groaned.

My first day of school as a senior. My last year. I got up and started getting ready for school. While standing in the shower with the heated droplets rolling off my body I thought about my life...

I didn't have what you would call a "perfect life". I am a nerd. I'm not even gonna try to deny it. I mean, a straight A student wandering alone through the crowded halls? NERD! The occasional whispering behind my back didn't bother me. It's been like this since my freshman year. I'm not particularly fussed about what people think of me. My life motto is: if you don't like what you see, don't look.

I used to have friends. But if I wasn't the stuck-up bitch I pretended to be, they pretended not to know me. Early in my last year of middle school, I got sick of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm not a stuck-up bitch. I'm just a nerd who doesn't give a fuck about other's opinions. So yes, I had been told various things, such as: "You don't belong here." Or "Why are you even alive? You are nothing but a thief of valuable oxygen." But I felt that they can't and WON'T change me, so naturally I ignored them. But sometimes I can't help but think: what if I never stopped pretending to be a bitch? Would my life be different now?

I got out of the shower when the water started getting cold. I was completely refreshed now.

I went back to my room and opened the closet. What to wear..._my gods, I sound so girly_. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a grey T-shirt with a quote from Silhouette by Owl City. I tied my hair in a ponytail. A few strands refused to cooperate. I ignored it and pulled on my pair of sneakers. I grabbed my backpack from my chair and headed down the stairs of our mansion.

The gigantic house was empty, making me feel miniature. But the empty house didn't surprise me. My dad, Fredric Chase, is a rich history professor at a nearby college and my stepmother, Isabella Chase, a middle school teacher.

My real mom, Athena Chase, was a famous architect. My parents divorced because apparently my mom didn't fulfill all the motherly specifications...but it's not like stepmomster is any better.

I took an apple from the fruit basket and grabbed my keys.

As I made my way to the garage, I could see my silver Chrysler coming into view. It was a hand-me-down from one of dad's colleges. It was still in pretty good condition, considering its age of 15 years, though there was the occasional struggle to get the engine started. Luckily, this morning wasn't one of those rare occasions.

I flicked the ON switch of the radio and to my surprise and delight, my favorite song was playing: Fireflies by Owl City (I wasn't your typical girl who goes bonkers at the sound of a One Direction song). Before I could stop myself, I was singing along to the chorus.

Before the song was over, I already reached the school...Goode High. I parked on my usual spot and got out.

I made my way to my locker through the hallways, crowded...each person in their own click. The jocks, cheerleaders, the band, chemistry geeks, etcetera.

I checked on my schedule for my first period. Mathematics. I internally groaned. I have Mrs. Dodds for maths. She is the only teacher who seems to dislike me. I seem to prove her wrong with something each time we encounter one another.

I got my textbook out and closed my locker. Zipping my bag shut I turned and crashed into a wall of muscle.

I staggered backwards and fell hard, my back slamming against the lockers behind me. Dazed, I looked up at the obstacle.

The blonde, blue eyed boy turned. His face broke into a sickly-humored grin, the scar on the side of his face stretching to a maximum. Luke. Luke is a football jock and also the one throwing the worst insults at me.

I scrambled to my feet, feeling slightly intimidated by the height difference. I retreated until my back hit the lockers. I attempted to walk away but his muscled arms blocked my escape route on both sides. Shit. I was trapped.

He brought his face closer to mine. I turned my face away, closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose to show my disgust.

His face was inches from mine. "Feeling uncomfortable, little Annie?"

When I didn't respond, he pressed his body against mine. I could hear the other jocks laughing at my reaction. I coherently squirmed and stood on my tip toes in attempt to get away from him as far as possible.

"I asked you a question," he said through his teeth. "Answer me, bitch!"

Then suddenly I felt a gust of wind right in front of my face. I opened my eyes. The hallway fell silent as Luke was tackled to the ground by a boy with black hair. What the fuck was this guy thinking?! The insane guy gave Luke one last punch in the face and in the silence a sickening _'crack'_ echoed through the hall.

The boy with black hair stood u and turned around to face me. I locked eyes with him.

Gods, those eyes. Those mesmerizing green orbs.

**Percy's POV**

It was my first day at my new school, Goode High. The principal was personally giving me a tour of the school. He was saying something about the rules, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about my mom.

She and her boyfriend, Paul Blofis, did a great deal of convincing to get me in here, seeing as I've been kicked out of most of my previous schools. Paul is an English teacher here at Goode and my mom, Sally Jackson worked from home as an author.

The principal had stopped walking suddenly that I nearly crashed into him. I followed his scowl to a few lockers. There was a guy standing almost against the lockers. From here I could see the horrid scar going down the side of his face. He has sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. But he wasn't the one that caught my attention. Between him and the lockers, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She has blonde curls, roughly pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her gorgeous, flawless face. Her eyes were closed, clearly because of fear.

Something inside me snapped. I stormed in their direction and gave the blonde guy –clearly a jock- a blow through his already scarred face. I was very aware of all the eyes on me.

I gave the coward a last punch on the nose, probably breaking it, judging from the _'crack'_. But I really didn't care at the moment.

I got up and turned around to face the girl he was cornering. She was wearing a ripped jean and a grey t-shirt with a quote from a song by some unknown band. Again it was something else that caught my attention. Her eyes that was shut tight with fear earlier, was now as wide as drachmas. It seemed as if I was staring right at a storm. Her grey eyes studying me, fear still etched on them.

"Hi," I said, breaking the silence. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Why?" it was barely a coherent whisper escaping her lips.

"He was going to-" She cut me off

"I don't need your help," she said walking away. "I can handle these things by myself."

I stared after her.

_What the hell?!_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stormed off to Maths. Yes, I am grateful, but I was perfectly capable of handling that myself. I'm used to it.

I was at least 10 minutes early and Mrs. Dodds looked surprised when I plopped down on my seat.

I took out my architecture book and started reading. Slowly the class started filling up with students.

I looked up and saw a pretty girl walking in with her friends. She had long black hair braided down her back and beautiful obsidian eyes. She and her friends, along with their boyfriends were the only people in the school that were nice to me...what's her name again? Rebecca? Rosie? ...Reyna! That's it.

She had quite an assortment of friends. Thalia and Nico were both a mix between a goth and emo. The two tree-huggers, Grover and Jasmine...no Juniper. Frank is a tall, buff Chinese Canadian who had his arm around Hazel, a dark skinned girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Then there was Piper, a Cherokee with choppy, uneven brown hair and eyes that looked like kaleidoscopes. She was holding hands with Jason, a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes and a tiny scar above his lip.  
>Reyna, clearly the most authorised one there, held hands with a elfish Latino guy with curly hair. I didn't know his name though.<p>

Reyna waved at me as she walked past my desk. I acknowledged her with a friendly smile. Luke stepped into the classroom and glared at me. It was hard to take him seriously with Mickey Mouse band aid on his nose.

"Morning class. Please take your seats. I'd like to begin." Said Mrs. Dodds in her shrill voice.

As soon as the class had settled down, she began explaining something on the whiteboard.

The classroom door opened and in stepped the boy with black hair a sea green eyes. Mrs. Dodds did not notice him until he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Mrs. Dodds turned to face him.

"I'm new here. My name is Percy Jackson." He looked uncomfortable as he said it.

"Right. Please take a seat, Mr. Jackson." She said and then continued on the bored.

He walked past me. I didn't turn around to see where he sat, but judging from the people who did, he sat somewhere close to the back.

A few boring moments passed when I noticed that one of the calculations on the board was incorrect. My hand flew to the air.

Without turning around Mrs Dodds asked, "Yes, Ms Chase?"

"Number 22 is incorrect, ma'am." I answered.

She paused for a moment looking at the equation. I could almost see the gears turning in her mind. She sighed and erased it.

"So why don't you come do it for us?" She asked annoyed.

I hesitantly got up and went to the board. I quickly corrected the mistake and went back to my desk. I could hear someone snort -probably Luke- as I took my seat.

Mrs Dodds studied it then sighed. Without another word she continued.

She was about to say something but the bell cut her short.

Immediately the class filled with commotion as students got to their feet and headed out the door.

The rest of the day passed quickly and quite lonely. Turns out the Jackson guy was in all my classes. Expect when I had music practice he had practice for some or other sport.

When I arrived at home, my brothers were already there. Easy to see as the door stood wide open.

I went inside, "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room!" Answered Bobby (well I think it's Bobby)

"Hey," I said as I entered the living room. "how was your day?"

They answered with 'alrights' and 'okays', not really paying attention. They were playing some violent video game. I shook my head and went to my room.

I dumped my backpack on my chair and fell on my bed. Thank the gods, no homework. I got my iPod from my drawer and plugged in my headphones.

As I scrolled through my playlists my eyes caught a song. With the words of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday, I drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**:\AN/: Thank you to everyone who has read my story thus far. There are still many chapters to come. Please read and review. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters! **

**Percy's POV**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house.

"In the kitchen, darling," came my mom's sweet voice, along with the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies.

I entered the kitchen and saw a pile of blue cookies busy cooling down. When I tried taking one, my mom playfully hit my hand away.

"That's for later, when Paul gets home." My mom said with a smile.

I made a puppy-dog face but my mom raised her index finger as to say _No!_

"Fine." I said and kissed my mom on the cheek from behind. While her eyes were closed, I grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Now go do your homework." She said.

"I don't have any. Apparently you don't get homework at this school." I said as I walked to my room.

"Oh, and Percy?" she said suddenly.

"Yes?" I said poking my head in through the kitchen door.

"No more cookies for you". She had a smirk on her face so I knew she was joking, but I still had no idea how she knew I took a cookie. I made sure her eyes were closed!

I went to my room and flung my backpack onto my bed. I sat at the foot of my bed and ate the stolen blue, chocolate chip cookie.

"Percy!" Said my mom from the living room. "Paul is here. Why don't you come tell us a bit more about your day?"

I got up and went to the living room where my mom and Paul sat together on the double couch. They looked adorable together. I really like Paul and I told my mom that I approve. The cookies mom had baked earlier were sitting on a plate on the coffee table along with two cups of coffee for me and Paul, and a cup of tea for my mom.

I took my seat across from them on the single couch and took a sip of my coffee. Heavenly.

Paul was first to speak, breaking the relaxed silence. "So, Percy, how was your first day?"

I swallowed my mouthful of coffee and answered "It went surprisingly well, except when I hit this coward that was cornering a girl."

My mom nearly did a spit take, "You did what?!"

"There was this asshole that had himself pressed against a frightened blonde girl. He clearly intimidated her! So I gave the coward what he deserved. She didn't even thank me!" I said.

"And the name of this 'ungrateful' girl?" my mom asked.

"I heard in Math that her name is Annabeth. Unknown surname." I answered, looking hopefully at Paul to give me the answer to my unasked question.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase. Nice girl, that one. But quite troubled. She gets bullied quite a lot. Since she started high school, in fact." Paul said, looking concerned.

I nodded, "Well that explains why she said: _'I can handle this by myself'_ "I said, reaching for a cookie.

"Other than that?" my mom asked, anxious to change the subject.

"I made some friends." I said cheerfully.

"Elaborate?" said my mom curiously.

"Grover, Nico, Frank, Jason and Leo. Along with their girlfriends. Don't know all their names, though." I answered.

"Good kids, all of them" Paul said, nodding.

"Well it's good to know that you hadn't gotten yourself into any serious trouble and that you've made some decent friends." My mom said proudly.

I smiled and stood up. "What will we be eating tonight?" I asked as my stomach gave a loud grumble.

My mom laughed and answered, "We ordered pizza, should be here within a few minutes."

"Great! Meanwhile, I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, I left the room.

"Um, Percy?" Paul called me back.

I walked back and raised my eyebrows at him, "Yes?"

"Make friends with Annabeth. And um," he paused before continuing, looking dead serious. "Try not to let her kill you before you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
><strong>Hey guys...guess what? NEXT CHAPTER! I know it might be boring for now but I promise to bring in a bit more action in the next chapter, live up to my rating.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO or any of the characters...yet =P<strong>

**Percy's POV:**

(At school during lunch)

I entered the cafeteria and looked around for my newly made friends. I saw them sitting happily at a table on the other side of the room. Then my eye caught a certain blonde sitting alone at a table. I suddenly felt very sorry for her.

I walked over to her table and sat down across from her.

"Hi," I said. She looked up from the book she was reading and glared at me. Gods, if looks could kill. When I smiled at her, she looked back at her book and continued reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously.

"Architecture" she said simply, without looking up.

"I wish I could read, " I said. She looked up confused. "You see, I have dyslexia. Well, I guess I can read, I'm just-"

She cut me off. "Listen here Percy Jackson. Personally, I don't care. So why don't you run along back to your friends and insult me like everyone else?!" she asked the rhetorical question while raising her eyebrow.

I was certainly taken aback by her outburst. But I she was NOT going to be the one who had the last say. "I don't get girls! You are so consumed in your own pity party, that you don't notice that there are good people out there in the big bad world. And that there are people who want to make friends with you if you just allowed them!" I said motioning to my friends sitting across the room.

She slammed her book shut, stood up and stormed away.

Girls are absolutely mind-boggling. Paul always tells me that guys aren't supposed to understand women, only to love them...though I'm not sure whether this was the case in my situation.

Pissed, I stood up and walked to my new friends. I plopped down next to Leo and rested my head on my arm.

"Dude, what's up?" Leo asked, slapping me on the back.

"I think I pissed off Annabeth" I answered him.

"Seriously, Percy?" Leo's girlfriend, Reyna, asked, she had a slight Spanish accent, which I thought was kinda cute...but don't tell Leo I said that. "We've been trying to make friends with her since Sophmore! The closest we've ever come to that is a rare smile. Now you get here, and seem to get her angry on your second day?!"

"At least I got a sentence out of her, where you didn't." I mumbled.

Reyna huffed in frustration and continued eating her lunch.

After lunch we had gym. It was the only class I didn't have with Annabeth. Apparently she had piano lessons or something. Whoa, since Paul told me a bit more about Annabeth last night, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Anyway, when we got to the gym, we went off to the locker rooms to get dressed. The school 's gym clothes looked like bags on me. It was a plain white golf T-shirt, except for the school coat of arms above the heart. With that we had to wear baggy navy blue shorts.

The teacher authorised at the gym was this crazy, short dude with shaggy brown hair. His name is Coach Hedge. Apparently he always carries a baseball bat with him and he calls us 'cupcakes'  
>We had to run around the entire school for the whole period!<p>

Luckily my running skills aren't too bad. At the end of the period, my lap count was four, which says a lot because we have a gigantic school.

We got dressed after gym and then headed to Latin. Our teacher is awesome. He is in a wheelchair, though. Today, he was wearing a brown tweed jacket and a blue blanket covering his legs.  
>As soon as we settled down, he greeted us. He is apparently quite a laid back teacher because he told us to call him by his first name. Chiron, instead of Mr. Brunner.<p>

"Now students, unfortunately you've got a task to start. As you all are supposed to know, Greek is somewhat related to Latin. Therefore you will be working in pairs on a project on Greek Mythology. Each group will choose one mythological monster to write a five page essay on." Everyone groaned, but Chiron ignored them. "All essays are to be handed in 21 days from now. I have already put you in pairs so there will be no chaos. The list is on the board. Get started." He sat down and opened a book to read.

I went to check the list and looked for my name. At least there is a chance of me being paired up with someone that I know. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Annabeth were with me in Latin. There it is! I am teamed up with Frank. He's not too bad, I guess. I walked over to where he stood, his arms wrapped protectively around Hazel. It looked like he was arguing with Nico.

"- Come on! She's my half sister, what would I ever do to hurt her?" I heard Nico say as I neared. Frank considered it for a moment. "And besides, Chiron probably paired us together for a reason."

"I'll be fine, Frank. I promise" Hazel said, kissing Frank on the cheek. He blushed and let go of her.

I smiled and sat down on an empty chair. Frank followed my lead.

"Look," Frank said pointing at something, or someone, behind me. I turned around and saw Reyna sitting next to Annabeth. They looked deep in discussion, probably about the task at hand.

I chuckled. "So, what monster are we doing?" I asked Frank.

"Well, I've always kinda been fascinated by the Drakon." Frank answered.

"That's cool, so let's do the drakon then." I said, even though I didn't really know what it is.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone stormed out the door. Everyone except me. I wasn't particularly motivated to get home, so I waited for the worst 'traffic' to pass before I went out.

"Jackson," said a voice behind me, just as I set foot out the door.

I turned around to find the owner of the voice. Surprised, I locked eyes with Annabeth.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, walking closed to the blonde.

"I..."she said, clearly not knowing how to start. "First of all, please note that apologising is a really difficult thing for me to do, so don't interrupt me. I want to apologise, for snapping at you during lunch. Then, I realised I never thanked you for...you know."

"Oh no, it's fine. I know I can be a bit persistent at times." I said.

"To make it up to you, would you like to hear a piece I composed myself?" She asked,her face lighting up.  
>"Yeah, sure." I said. "Whenever you have time"<p>

"What about tomorrow after school? You know where the room is, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding "See you then."

"Great! Bye Percy." She said walking out the door.

Afterwards I realised: she never actually said _'thank you'_, but it's the thought that counts. I assumed she has too much pride for that.

Just then it hit me: _I am an acquaintance of Annabeth Chase. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**:/AN\: I promised action, HERE YOU GO!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood waiting for Percy at the music room. I told him to be here after school. He was late. Then again, I guess you can't expect anything different from a guy. I actually impressed myself. Never before have I admitted I was wrong to someone.

I heard footsteps in the hall around the corner. It became louder, telling me that the person was coming closer. A certain black hair, green-eyed boy came into view.

"Hi" he said smiling at me.

"Hey. I must admit, I didn't think you would show up." I said turning to sit at the piano.

"Is there a vocal?" he asked taking a seat on the floor next to the piano.

"Yes," I said shyly "but I don't like singing with an audience."

"Oh, that's a pity." He said.

I smiled and started playing one of my own compositions, called _Love Hurts_

When I got to the chorus, Percy leaned over my shoulder to look at the lyrics, and to my great surprise, started singing the chorus. Percy was clearly a Baritone. He has a great voice.

I finished when the chorus ended, too stunned to continue playing.

"Well don't stop! Go on. And sing along this time." he said smiling down at me. "Now I'm not an audience, I'm part of the performance."

I smiled at his logic and started playing from the beginning. And yes, this time I sang along. My Soprano voice and his Baritone harmonizing perfectly. When the song finished we both sat in awe, in a relaxed silence.

"Wow," He said finally "you have a lovely voice."

I blushed and muttered a pathetic _'thanks'_.

He stood up. "I have to go," he said "see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." And with that, he was gone.

I sighed and started packing up. Just as I closed the piano I heard several pairs of footsteps in the hallway. I assumed it was teachers...but then a terribly scarred face came into my vision.

"Look who we've got here." Luke said t his companions. They laughed, sick humor filling their minds. "If it isn't little Annie."

He and his 'minions' advanced on me. I did what I usually do whenever I was intimidated. I backed away until I could no more. My back hit the wall.

They made a half circle around me.

"What do you want, Luke?" I demanded, sounding braver than I felt.

"Oh, you'll see." He said wearing a grin only a psychotic madman would.

I screamed. And with pain no person should ever experience, I fell unconscious.

***LINEBREAK***

I woke up with the sound of someone calling my name. It sounded muffled, as if the person was speaking into a pillow. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. I could vaguely make out the image of a man with salt and pepper colored hair. When my eyes adjusted I saw that the man that was calling my name, was Mr. Blofis, my English teacher.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?" He asked, looking very worried.

I nodded and tried to sit up, but a pain shot through my body. I cried out in pain. Mr. Blofis helped me up, still screaming.

When I eventually got up, my forehead was beaded with sweat and I was panting heavily.

"Are you okay to walk?" Mr. Blofis asked. I nodded. He still looked worried, so he put his arm around my waist and helped me out of the building.

"I understand that your parents work 'till late, is that correct?" Mr. Blofis asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to open my mouth in fear that a wail might escape my lips.

"So is it alright that I take you to my house? My fiance would be happy to help." He said.

I hesitated for a moment then nodded. I trust Mr. Blofis. And I need help, whether I'd like to admit it or not, and my own house was unfortunately not the best place to get it.

Mr. Blofis helped me into his car, which was a blue BMW.

I started protesting about leaving my own car here when Mr. Blofis said "I'll send my fiance's son to come fetch it. Don't worry."

I nodded feeling reassured. Mr. Blofis didn't live very far from the school. It was a stylish, single story, middle-class family home.

Mr. Blofis helped me up the porch steps and opened the door.

"Hello honey," came a sweet woman's voice from somewhere inside.

"Hello Sally. Do you mind giving me a bit of a hand here?" Mr. Blofis asked, sounding physically exhausted.

A woman appeared in the doorway. I couldn't guess her age, because she had very few streaks of grey in her straight brown hair. Her eyes are blue, but the moment she stepped into the light they changed color and the emotion in them also changed from confusion to worry.

"What happened?" she asked Mr. Blofis

I heard him mumble a _'later'_ as we entered the house. I didn't look at the interior decoration as I was guided towards a couch in their living room.

Mr. Blofis told me to lie down as the lady with the sweet voice swiftly went to the kitchen we passed earlier. She came back with a glass of water and a pill container. I sat up, flinching each time a wave of pain engulfed my body. The lady took out two tablets and handed them to me. I put both on my tongue and swallowed it down with a gulp of water. I can't say that the pain decreased immediately, because it didn't.

Mr. Blofis came back into the room through a door that probably lead to the bedrooms. Someone followed him though the door.

Curious, I looked up.

Again, my grey eyes locked with a pair of mesmerizing green orbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**This chapter is mostly just a filler. Sorry, Quick question: Do you think I should bring in Rachel? If so, do I make her a 'good guy' or 'bad guy'? Please review. Love you all! And thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited my story! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was the genius who wrote HoO, but I'm not. So I don't own ANY of these characters.**

**Percy's POV:**

I was sitting in my room listening to music. Soldier by Gavin Degraw. Paul came into my room, looking quite shaken.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, taking off my headphones.

"Will you come help in here?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up, following him out of my room into the living room. I stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the girl on the couch.

I stared into Annabeth's eyes. They were full of fear of something she just experienced.

"What happened?" I asked her, still frozen in place.

She didn't speak. She just stared at me. The emotion in her eyes was unknown to me.

"I found her lying unconscious on the floor in the music room." Paul answered my question.

"My gods, Annabeth! Are you serious?! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! Who did this? What happened?" The questions flowed out of my mouth, broken by the occasional apology for leaving her alone.

"I'm fine" She whispered.

"Please tell me what happened." I begged.

She told me everything, starting from the moment my footsteps faded out the hall. Her words only stopped when she sniffed or gave a sob.

By the time she was done, she was merely a puddle of tears and stuttered apologies.

I held her in my arms, my whole back was wet when she finally straightened up, and wiped her tears off her face. True words were once sung by John Legend: _"How many times do I have to tell you. Even when you're crying you're beautiful too."_

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't really know why I spilled out all my emotion at the house of Mr. Blofis. Or in front of Percy, for that matter, I mean I just met him.

I realise now, that I need something I've never needed before- someone to talk to. I need friends. I've been lying to myself for too long, some things one just can't handle alone.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll find a place to sit. Maybe I can sit with Percy. And his friends, they're an interesting bunch.

"You feeling okay, Annabeth?" the lady with the sweet voice asked. I decided she was Percy's mom. Mrs. Jackson.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mrs. Jackson." I said politely, still wiping away some tears.

"Oh, please, call me Sally. I don't like all the formality they use nowadays." She said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Sally" It was kind of awkward calling an adult by their first name, because I've been taught since Isabella came into my life, to respect your elders and to never EVER call them by their first names.

Sally sat next to me on the couch. "Okay. Listen, would you like to stay here for the night? We could let your parents-"

I cut her off. "No thank you. I should really get home. But thank you for everything."I said. It was wrong to ask for more.

"Oh, right. Will you please go fetch Annabeth's car at school?" Mr. Blofis asked Percy.

"Do I have to walk there?" Percy groaned

"No, no. Mr. Blofis, would you please do me one last favour?" I asked.

"Of course, name it" said Mr. Blofis.

"Would you please drive me back to school? I'll drive home from there." I said getting up.

"Are you okay to drive?" Sally asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Very well, I'll take you." Mr. Blofis said grabbing his keys

I got up and followed Mr. Blofis out the door.

"Bye" Percy said

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I said "And thanks again for everything Sally"

She waved at me as I walked out the door to Mr. Blofis' car. He was already inside. I got in the shotgun seat and Mr. Blofis started the engine.

A few silent minutes passed. Mr. Blofis parked right next to my Chrysler.

"Thank you, Mr. Blofis" I said as I got out of the car.

"Any time, Annabeth" he said. I closed his car door

I got into my own car and started the engine. _Yes, it works. _

Mr. Blofis waved at me and drove away in the direction of his house. I stared into space for a few minutes before I stepped on the gas and headed home.

_'Sucks that this had to happen the day before my birthday.' _I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**UPDATE! YAY! *does happy dance* Enjoy guys! Thanks for everyone's reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Of. These. Characters. The genius Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV **

It's my birthday today. I don't really celebrate my birthday because my parents don't. Parents, as in Fredrick and Isabella. They've never EVER gotten me anything before. But my real mom has given me something small each year, like a new book. She'd once given me a New York Yankee's cap – my most prized possession.

This morning when I woke up, I found a Nike shoe box with a grey ribbon tied around it. A soft whimper came from inside,

I crept up to it like a leopard stalking its prey. The label read:

_"__**To:**__ Annabeth  
><em>_Enjoy, my love.  
><em>**_From: _**_Your mom, Athena."_

Carefully, I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid.

"Oh my goodness! It's a dog!" I exclaimed. The English Toy Spaniel barked happily. I scratched it behind its ears. It sat on its hind legs and licked my face.

"Whoa, you're just as bad as Mrs O Leary!" I said thinking about the lady that used to live next door when I was a kid. Then I decided: "I'll call you Mrs O Leary."

I got dressed and took the dog downstairs. The mansion was empty – as usual. I pulled out two beef jerky sticks and fed it to Mrs O Leary. While she ate, I filled a bowl with water, grabbed some more jerky sticks and led the dog out the back door.

The backyard is probably the best place to leave her. I gave her one last pat on the head and went out the front door. Not having my car today, I walked to school.

I arrived at school and decided to first go to my locker before finding Reyna and her friends...and Percy.

I finished at my locker without any problems. So I headed to a bunch of lockers where I saw them standing when I arrived. Unfortunately they were no longer there AND I saw Luke walking in my direction. Fortunately, he hadn't seen me yet so I was able to slip around the corner just as the first bell rang. Relieved, I headed for science.

I took my seat at the front of the class, not wanting to expose myself to Luke and his goons – again.

Grover stepped into the classroom, holding hands with Juniper. They smiled at me. When I returned it, they both looked surprised. Especially Grover. It was the first acknowledgement he's received from me in years. See, I used to be friends with him and Thalia... And Luke. But then I turned my back on them. They all found new friends.

After them Percy walked inside, along with Frank. Hazel was not clinging to his arm as usual. She had science at a different teacher along with her half brother, Thalia, Piper and Jason. Percy walked past me and gave me a worried look. He mouthed _"You okay?"_ I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Behind him, Reyna walked inside, followed closely by a girl I've never seen before. She had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She looked like someone sneezed red paint across her face. She smiled at me. I smiled back, which kind of surprised me.

The class was literally nothing but sixty agonizing minutes of lectures on DNA structures from Mr. Bright and his monotonous voice.

After science, all the normal kids went to gym while I went to piano practice. It was actually quite a productive lesson – for a change. I was busy with a new composition when the bell rang, signalling lunch.

The closer I got to the cafeteria, the more anxious I got. _"What will I say?"_ I thought to myself. Out of habit I looked around for an empty table. Then my eyes caught the sight of Reyna and her boyfriend walking hand-in-hand towards a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I made my way toward them. By the time I got to them, they were already seated at their table along with all their friends...and Percy.

"Annabeth!" Percy said when he saw me. Guess I don't need to say anything. "Take a seat over here." He scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

I smiled and sat next to him. I looked around the table and noticed everyone's eyes on me. I blushed and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Guys, can't you see you're scaring the poor girl!" said the girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Piper.

"Right, um Annabeth? Would you like an introduction?" Asked Reyna.

I nodded. She started introducing everyone at the table, even though she knew I already know everyone. Well, except for her boyfriend, whom she introduced as Leo.

Then I noticed the redhead girl who had science with me, sitting between Piper and Hazel.

"And this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But you can call her Red" Reyna said motioning to the redhead. "She's just been transferred here from some or another art academy in Miami." Red smiled at me.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out a fact I read somewhere: "The Greeks believed that redheads would turn into vampires after they died."

Leo did a spit take, soaking Frank in strawberry flavored milk. Everyone at the table burst out laughing, except me and Frank, of course. We both looked like tomato impressionists but for two completely different reasons. Frank Glared at Leo, too stunned and angry to speak. Hazel giggled and wiped pink milk off his nose with a floral hanky.

"I like you." Red said laughing. "But as far as I know, my grandparents' souls are still in their bodies 6 feet into the ground."

After everyone had settled down Thalia, Who had been mostly quiet so far, asked "Annabeth? Isn't it your birthday today? July twelfth, right?"

"Well yes, but I don't really celebrate my birthday." I answered.

"Why not?!" Percy asked, looking utterly shocked. "We have to celebrate your eighteenth birthday! This afternoon at Monster Doughnut! Who's in?"Everyone at the table cheered.

"Right! Everyone at Monster Doughnut after school." Reyna concluded

"Okay fine. But there's one tiny problem: I haven't got my car today." I said

"That's all right. You can hitch a ride with me." Thalia said. "You can wait for me at the black Mustang."

"Great," I said grinning. "Thanks Grace" I smirked, knowing she hates it when I call her by her last name. She glared at me.

The day passed by way too slowly. I found myself being excited about something other than a new book. After school I made my way to Thalia's Mustang. She was already waiting for me inside. I got into the shotgun side.

She looked over at me. I smiled but there were tears in her eyes. My smile faded.

"What's wrong?"I asked

"You came back" She said. "I never thought you would. But here you are, sitting in my car and we're on our way to celebrate your birthday. Something you haven't done since middle school" the tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling. 'Happy tears' I concluded.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away."I said, tears running down my own face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Leave it" she said wiping away her tears and started the car. I can't remember ever seeing Thalia cry before. She was always too tough for that.

Thalia switched on her radio. Bad Reputation by Joan Jett started playing. _'Typical'_ I thought. To my great surprise, she skipped a few songs until she reached Fuckin' Perfect by P!NK. She started singing along. Thalia has always had a beautiful voice, but she didn't like showing it off.

Just as the song ended we stopped at Monster Doughnut. She checked herself in the mirror. Another first timer.

"You look fine." I smirked and got out. She made a face at me then followed. Together we walked inside.

"There," I said pointing a table where Frank and Hazel sat.

"The others will probably be here in a few minutes" Hazel said as we sat down.

"We're here!" Nico yelled as he and the rest walked into the shop. He gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her.

Everyone got to their seats and started chatting.

"Okay, um how many are we?" Leo asked and stared counting. "We're nine. So, two powdered doughnuts each?" We all nodded. "So that makes it..."

"Eighteen!" Nico shouted. Leo glared at him and went to the counter to order.

"So what did you get for your birthday, Annabeth?" Juniper asked, sounding excited.

"I got an English Toy Spaniel puppy." I answered

"Aw, that's so cute!"Hazel said "What's its name?"

"Her name is Mrs O Leary." I said with a bit of a blush.

Across from me, Red leaned over the table "Why 'Mrs O Leary'?"

"When I was younger I had to stay with her while he and my stepmother went away" I said. "And each time I got there she used to give me these slopping wet kisses. And this morning, the first thing the dog did was lick my face, so I think she deserves the name."

They all laughed. "I feel sorry for you, AB" Thalia said. I tried to glare at her but I must admit: I missed the nicknames we gave each other as kids.

As we sat laughing about a bunch of stupid jokes made by Leo, I thought to myself: how could I have been so blind? Not seeing the good people who did want to be friends with me. I know a lot of things, but little did I know even though I've made friends, there are still many heartbreaks to come.

**\:AN:/ I know there are some things that are probably wrong, but things will start to make sense closer toward the end. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**UPDATE! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! You have no idea how long I've struggled to get this updated, but now it's here! **

**Just so you guys know, the chances of me updating soon, is between 0.1 and 0. Exams are in a few weeks, and I really want to improve my marks-not that it's bad. But just so you know, so please don't pester me with demands for an update. Thank yo all very much.**

**Disclaimer: Me do no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_"Literally the best day ever, yesterday"_ I thought to myself as I stepped into the school. These friends are for keeps.

I went to my locker to get my books for Latin. I have gathered a great amount of information on the Mythological Creature. Reyna and I have decided on doing our task on Arachne, the mother of spiders.

"Hello there, AB." A voice to my left said. I looked over and stared into a pair of electric blue eyes. Thalia.

"Hey, Thals. What's up?" I said, trying to sound casual, as if her meeting me at my locker was the most normal thing ever.

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "We were wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch..." She seemed very awkward.

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling politely. "And um, just a question."

"Yeah?"

"You lost a bet, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed then nodded. I waved at her as she walked away.

Just then something...or rather someone, grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth and muffled my screams. The force pulled me backwards into the empty gymnasium. And just my luck, no one else in the hallway to witness this happening.

I turned around to face my captor but before my eyes could focus, a rag was tied around my head to cover my eyes. Strong male hands gripped my shoulders to hold me in place. I twisted in his grip. He strengthened it and pain stuck in my left shoulder. I screamed in pain but quickly a hand covered my mouth again. I was blinded and I had no idea what was happening. Every sound was echoed so I had no idea where they came from.

I was pulled back until my back slammed into a pole - probably the basketball post. My hands were tied behind my back around the post to prevent me from escaping. Tears were streaming down my face. I was scared, very scared.

"Hello, Annie" I recognized the voice as Luke's

When I squirmed he laughed. "This time we're gonna have a little more fun, aren't we guys?" Luke said and gripped my chin between his forefinger and thumb. His goons- who must have been the ones who grabbed me- laughed and cheered.

Just then a door opened and I heard a rush of footsteps. "What the hell?!" I couldn't make out the owner of the voice, but I knew that whatever I was anticipating won't be happening any time soon.

I heard punches being given and received by both the enemy and the ally. I was devastated. I didn't have any idea what was happening because of the rag blocking my view.

There must have been more than one ally, because while chaos continued erupting in front of me, a pair of bony hands untied my arms. The moment they were loose I ripped the rag from my eyes. What I saw startled me: Percy, Nico, Frank, Jason and Leo all in a full fledged battle against Luke and his goons. Most of the football players have retreated with a bleeding nose or a purple eye.

I turn around and faced Reyna, she was most probably the one who untied me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. Then I noticed that the rest of her friends - the girls - standing behind Reyna, watching the fight. Every now and then one of them flinch, probably when it's their boyfriend getting his ass kicked.

There are only three football players left standing: Luke, and two of his bodyguards, Ethan Nakamura and Chris Rodriguez. Luke is still taking on Percy while Frank is in hand to hand combat with Chris and Leo is taking on Ethan.

Jason has had a minor injury and Nico's nose hadn't stopped bleeding since he got punched in the face by some macho guy. Both are lying on the cold gym floor. Thalia is kneeling at Nico's side, handing him tissues. Piper is sitting next to Jason with her water bottle presses against his eye.

Just then Luke fell onto his back. I took a step forward but Reyna grabbed my arm. Percy's fingers are wrapped around Luke's throat. "Don't you ever dare touch her again" Percy said and let go of Luke's bruised neck.

Luke gets up and casually walks away. "This isn't over, Jackson." Luke said over his shoulder. "Oh, and Chase? Your time will come."

Percy glared after him, a look of pure hatred on his face. When he turned and locked eyes with me he seemed to snap back to reality. "Annabeth! Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied. "I'm fine" I smiled just to complete the effect.

"What happened? Did he hurt you again?! Oh heavens above help him if he dared!" Percy said anger boiling up inside him. He must've gotten punched in the face, because just beneath his right eye his cheek was swollen.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything this time." I said

"What?! You mean to say that this happened before?! Right here under our noses?!" Thalia said, Nico completely forgotten on the floor.

"And are _you_ saying that you've been in the school for four years and you never noticed that Annabeth is being bullied like this?!" Percy said, his face resembling a fire truck.

Thalia was taken aback. She looked from me to Percy then back at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, nothing but disbelief in her eyes.

I shook my head not knowing how to answer. "Thanks guys" I said after a moment of silence and started walking away. "I've got to go."

"Wait!" Percy yelled. I ignored him and stepped out of the gym. When my feet touched the hallway floor, I ran down the passageway. I heard the gym door slam shut, followed by footsteps. I didn't need to turn around to see who was following me.

I ran into the girls restroom to get away. From everything. I splashed my face with water and stared at my broken reflection in the cracked mirror.

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and opened my inbox. **"Dear Annie. If I find you again, I will kill you. First I will hang you by your arms from a vertical pole a foot above the ground. Then I will slowly and painfully slit your throat and then I'll leave you there to bleed to death.~Anonymous."** Said the message.

My blood turned to ice, because I know that there is only one person who would ever send that.

Then, before my mind could think of a plan to get away, the door opened. "Annabeth?" Said a voice. "You in here?" I distinguished it as Percy's.

I stood frozen with tears pouring down my cheeks. I wanted to leave, but my hands that gripped the basin didn't let go like I wanted them to. Percy came rushing around the corner. My reflection locked eyes with him. The emotion in his eyes, changed from fear and worry to concern and sympathy. I don't want sympathy, from anyone.

Finally my hands let go of the basin and start to wipe the tears away. I felt so weak, crying about nearly everything. Percy walked closer and placed his hand on my shoulder. When I flinched he took his hand off. "I'm sorry," he said

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to apologize." I said, not able to meet his gaze. "I am sorry. And thank you for what you did back there."

"No problem. No problem at all." He said. "But what's wrong? You look pretty shaken."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Really."

"Why do I not believe you, dear Annie?"

"Don't call me that!" I nearly bellowed. He looked taken aback. "Please," I said in a whisper. "Don't call me that."

"I-I'm sorry" he stumbled over his words. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I handed him my phone for him to read the message. He took it and with a glance up at me he started reading.

After a few minutes, he gave me back my phone. His face was horror struck."Who sent this?"

"The man in the moon." I said sarcastically.

"Luke?"

I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged in reply. "I can assure you that he won't ever hurt you as long as I'm alive." He said

I shook my head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He stepped forward, welcoming my embrace with open arms. I closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I tensed when he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. After a few moments I started relaxing. We just stood there-still in the girls' restroom - relaxing in each others embrace. Tears were streaming down my face, soaking Percy's back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! UPDATE! And I finally read Blood of Olympus! So if anyone wants to fangirl, feel free to PM me.**

**So, my exams are over and I feel good about mostly everything. Thanks for (not) asking (~.^)**

Percy's POV

I must admit, I was surprised at how quickly and easily she started trusting me, after making the assumption that she doesn't usually trust easily.

After the episode in the bathroom, I carried her to her car and drove her home. She lived quite a distance from the school, in the rich part of the New York suburbs.

All the way, she sat with her head against the door looking out the passenger side window. I could see the glint of the tears on her cheeks in the hot summer sun. Every time a fresh tear runs down her face, it breaks me a little more.

I keep thinking about the words of that message. Who would be that sick to imagine up such a gruesome death. And to a gorgeous girl like Annabeth, mind you. Wait what? Do I really like Annabeth in that way?

"This one" Annabeth says when we reach a huge, grey 3 story mansion. I park in the driveway - big enough for 3 school busses. I quickly get out and jog to the shotgun side to help Annabeth out. I reach out my hand, expecting her to take it. Instead, she shakes her head to show that she is strong, independent, beautiful and...did I just say that?

She walks steadily to the door, wanting to prove her point. I still stand at the car brawling like a fish. The click of the door opening yanks me back to reality. I notice that I still have her car keys.

"Wait! Your keys" I say, running up the front steps. I stop right in front of her. She raise her hand and I drop the keys into them.

"Thanks" she says. I reply "Sure, anytime."

Our eyes are locked. A comfortable silence fills the atmosphere. We stand there, storms staring at ocean whirlpools.

We are inches away from one another. I have one choice of two: Leave and miss the chance to know what her feelings towards me are, or lean in and kiss her.

I instantly made the split second decision to lean in. To my surprise, she didn't jerk away. Her lips were soft against mine. I felt a wave of different emotions rush over me. Anxiety, confusion, anger and the most overwhelming one: Love.

Annabeth's POV

The kiss didn't last longer than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. I pulled away and opened my eyes. I had been getting these feelings since the day of the music room incident. I was dumbfounded, however, that he too had these feelings.

We stood staring into each others eyes once again. Neither looking away. The sound of his phone ringing brought us both back to the present.

He took his phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. "It's Leo" he said awkwardly. "I've got to go. Um...may I borrow your car?"

"Of course" I said handing him my keys. "See you tomorrow"

I watched him walk to my car. And just before I closed the door I yelled after him. "Come pick me up tomorrow please" he nodded and got into the car smiling.

I closed the door and leaned with my back against it. Smiling, I slid to the floor, my back still against the door. A million different emotions filled my insides: Terror, astonishment, glee and confusion.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my he's on my knees. I forgot what it's like to feel like this. Then again I don't think I've EVER felt this way about a guy.

I need help from someone who has experience, but who... Not Piper, she'll burst my eardrums. Not Thalia... Reyna! She'll be perfect! She's calm and she'll know exactly what to do! Luckily she gave me her number. I pick up my phone and dial Reyna's number.

"Ramirez-Arellano speaking." her slight Spanish accent answers almost immediately

"Hey Reyna... Its Annabeth, I need help...with guy problems..."

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Have the jelly beans ready!"


End file.
